GlenArc Hospital
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: Clarke is the doctor who helps look after Lexa after the car she was driving crashes with the car Clarke, Octavia and Raven are in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this fic so I wanted to put the first part up so see what you guys thought. (I also got the idea after watching Saving Hope.)**

It had all happened so fast, one minute they were laughing at Raven's geography knowledge ("I'm telling you guys, Vienna is in Italy.") then the car was thrown roughly to the right, sending Octavia's head into the drivers side window and throwing Raven and Clarke forcefully to the left.

It took Clarke a few seconds to get her barings once the car had stopped moving, groaning as she sat forward to look at her friends in the front.

"O, are you ok?" Clarke asked, leaning through the seats to look at the woman in the drivers side, grabbing her chin and gently turning her face to look at her. "You hit your head, are you ok?"

"Yes. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Raven?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Raven answered, groaning as she moved her arm.

"Keep that still, press it against your stomach and hold it there. Call it in, I will be back in a second, I am just going to check the other car."

Clarke unbuckled herself and rushed to get out the car. She ignored the pain in her shoulder as she jogged over the to car that had hit them.

Clarke yanked the drivers side door open, giving the woman in the car as calm of a smile as she could muster. "Hi, I'm Clarke, I'm a doctor. What's your name?"

The woman's eyes flickered to Clarke, her breathing laboured as she tried to take in a breath.

"Can you tell me your name?" Clarke asked again and the woman shook her head, choking to try and catch her breath. Clarke quickly took ahold of the woman's chin, slowly lifting her head to press her ear against her chest. "Ok, you've got a collapsed lung, that's why you can't breathe but I'm going to fix that for you. Just lie still." Clarke explained quickly, turning back to Octavia who was now standing in front of the car with Raven. "O, go to my purse, get my pen and my metal nail file."

Octavia rushed around the car to the back seat to search for Clarke's bag and Clarke turned back to the woman in the car, flashing her a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry about it, ok? There is just little air in the cavity that holds the lungs, that little pocket of air is preventing your lungs from inflating, I will just drain the air and you will be good as gold."

The woman's eyes remained on Clarke as she gasped for a breath, her hand falling against Clarke's that was still pressed against her chest. She was terrified, Clarke could tell that just by the look in her eye but her quivering hand just solidified it.

"The fact that you're afraid kinda hurts, I'm actually a pretty decent doctor." Clarke joked.

"Pen. File." Octavia handed them to Clarke who quickly went to work, lifting the woman's shirt up, tucking it under her bra.

"Ok, this is going to hurt but it is necessary. Raven, hold her hand." Raven quickly took ahold of the hand that Clarke was previously holding. "Ok, one, two-" Clarke pierced the skin just bellow the woman's ribs with the nail file, making the woman arch her back off the car seat and clutch tightly on to Raven's hand. Clarke used her teeth to unscrew the top of her pen when she had made the incision, pulling the insides of the pen out.

"Jeez, Clarke, warn a girl." Octavia turned her back as the blood began leaking out of the wound, making Clarke laugh as she spat out the ink cartridge and springs.

"Typical psychiatrist." Clarke murmured, holding open the incision and positioning the sharper end of the pen at the opening. "This is also going to hurt. One, two-" Clarke pushed the hallow pen through the incision she had made, pushing a little harder for it to pierce the thoracic cavity.

There was a woosh of air through the pen and the woman gasped in a breath.

Clarke let out a little sigh of relief when the woman took in a couple of deep breaths.

"There we go," Clarke breathed, keeping the pen steady as she moved the matted hair from around the wound on the girls head. "I told you I was a good doctor."

Clarke took a step back when the paramedics rushed over to the car, stopping when the woman gripped onto her hand. "Collapsed lung, she took a knock to the head, too." Clarke explained, squeezing the woman's hand. "Don't worry, I will come check in on you when we get to the hospital."

Clarke's hand slipped from the woman's as she stepped back, waving at the paramedics when they thanked her.

"How are you feeling, O?" Clarke asked, her eyes focused on Octavia as she pointed over at Raven. "You need to go get that shoulder seen to."

"I'm fine, Clarke, honestly." Octavia assured when Clarke began turning her head every which way to assess the damage.

"Still, we should take you in to get you checked out. Jordan," Clarke called and one of the paramedics quickly jogged over to them.

"Everything ok, Clarke?" Jasper asked, eyeing the cut on Octavia's head.

"Octavia took a pretty bad knock to the head and Raven may have dislocated her shoulder, take them both in and get them checked out."

"And what about the bone sticking out of her own shoulder?" Jasper pointed toward Clarke's shoulder and the blonde looked down, noticing for the lump there for the first time.

A grade three separated shoulder, exactly what Clarke needed right now. And now the pain with beginning to kick in. Just great.

"Yeah, I should probably come in, too." Clarke agreed, the colour seemingly draining from her as the pain kicked in.

"Hey," Octavia held onto Clarke's uninjured arm, gently guiding her toward one of the ambulances.

"It is just the adrenaline leaving my system, I'm not about to pass out or anything." Clarke explained, allowing Octavia to slid her arm around her waist and lead her over to the ambulance. She wasn't going to faint but her legs were shaking, it is entirely possible they could give out.

"Just put it in a sling. It is a grade three shoulder separation, it will heal in about three weeks." Clarke ordered as she sat in the back of the ambulance, staring out the open doors to the car that had hit theirs. The woman was just being removed from her car, a loud scream of pain leaving the girls throat when the medics let her leg drop a few inches. "Broken femur." Clarke whispered as Jasper injected her shoulder with some local anaesthetic.

"What did you say?" Octavia asked, looking at Clarke from the side of her eye while Monty cleaned the dry blood from around her wound.

"The girl, she had broken her femur." Clarke explained, sluggishly drawing her eyes to her friends as Harper pulled the doors closed.

"How do you even know that?" Raven frowned, hissing in pain when Harper injected her with morphine. "Ouch, Harper, warn me next time."

"It was obvious, the bone was sticking out of the skin."

"Surgeons." Raven sighed teasingly, rolling her eyes at Clarke.

"We need to pop this back into place," Harper explained, tapping Raven's dislocated shoulder. "So I need you to lie down for me."

"You might wanna close your fragile little ears, Blake." Clarke teased, allowing Jasper to sling her arm up.

"Bite me, Griffin."

Raven laughed at them as she moved to lie down on her back, Harper taking ahold of Raven's wrist, bracing her feet just by the woman's armpit. "Are you serious? You aren't playing tug of war, Harper."

"Let the woman do her job." Clarke sighed, resting her head back against the wall of the ambulance, Octavia resting her head against Clarke's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath and release it on the count of three. One, two-" Raven breath hissed through her teeth as Harper pulled her arm slowly, waiting until she heard a loud pop before loosening her hold. She then bent Raven's arm at the elbow, resting it across her stomach. "Let me just put this in a sling. Ice pack, JJ."

Jasper grabbed and ice pack and blindly threw it to Harper who caught it easily. It was clear to anyone that these two had been working together for a while.

Harper cracked the ice pack and rolled it between her hands, resting it gingerly on Raven's shoulder.

When they reached the hospital Octavia was taking in for a CT scan, Clarke had insisted, and both Clarke and Raven were taken for X-rays on their shoulders.

Thankful everything was fine, the knock to Octavia's head hadn't done any internal damage, Raven's shoulder had been set correctly and Clarke's shoulder would be healed within the next month.

Clarke had freaked at that, she was a surgeon, without arm mobility she was virtually useless.

"Stop worrying, you will be back doing your rounds within a month." Octavia rolled her eyes, nudging Clarke's hip with her own.

"I'm going to go see the girl from the accident." Clarke patted Octavia's shoulder and smiled over at Raven. "I will see you both at home."

"Don't stay here to late,"

"And Raven?" Raven stopped on her way to the elevator, turning back to Clarke. "Vienna is the capital of Austria."

Octavia laughed, greatly tugging her girlfriends hands when she began arguing with Clarke.

"It's in Italy!" Raven argued to Octavia who shook her head.

"That's Venice, babe."

Clarke chuckled to herself as she walked over to the front desk, leaning her unslung arm on the surface and resting her chin on it. "Hey, Maya."

The nurse behind the desk looked up from the paper work she was doing, smiling up at Clarke. "Hey. Everyone has been talking about what you did, saving that girls life while your shoulder wasn't even connected. Impressive."

"I'm a doctor, it's kind of my job." Clarke tapped her finger on the surface on the desk. "Speaking of, do you know where she is?"

"Surgery, her femur was completely snapped in half." Maya hissed as she shook her head. "Must've been ridiculously painful."

"Scaffolding?"

"Mmhm," Maya hummed, scribbling her signature at the bottom of the page. "She should be out within the hour."

"Do you know what room she is going to be in?" Clarke asked, peering over the desk when Maya began rifling through some papers to find the woman's admission form.

"Four twenty-three, recovery ward."

"Ok, thank you." Clarke flashed Maya a grateful smile.

"You should go home, Clarke, you much be exhausted."

"I kind of promised I would see her here. In the mean time I am going to go down to the ER, do some consulting."

"You were in a car crash, Clarke." Maya called after her as she made her way towards the locker room.

"There is no rest for the wicked, Maya."

* * *

Clarke had just finished consulting a patient on her 'strange abdominal pains', which turned out just to be gas, and decided to head up to see if Lexa was awake yet. It had been over two hours since she had gotten out of surgery, she should have woken up by now.

"I want the doctor from the accident," Clarke heard a voice demand just before she pushed the door to the room open.

"I have already told you, doctor Griffin is currently being treated."

"Hey, Miller." Clarke said, catching Miller's attention. "Do you want me to take it from here?"

"Please," the man sighed, handing Clarke the iPad as she walked passed her.

"Hey there," Clarke glanced down at the iPad in her hand, looking at the top right corner for the woman's name. Lexa Woods "Miss Woods."

"You're the one who saved my life."

"I done my job," Clarke corrected, slowly strolling over to the side of Lexa's bed.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Grade three shoulder separation. The coracoclavicular ligament is completely torn, both AV and CC. No big deal," Clarke answered dismissively.

"I have no clue what you just said but it sounds like a pretty big deal."

"Well, it's not as big of a deal as what happened to you," Clarke commented, turning the iPad to face Lexa, using the pointer finger on the arm that was slung to point to the X-ray. "You broke your femur in the accident. The surgeons have pinned you back together, they ran a metal rod down the length of your femur and screwed it to the bone." Clarke pointed to each of the things she spoke about, nodding towards the brace surrounding Lexa's leg. "I promise you won't look like Frankenstein for long,"

"Frankenstein's monster," Lexa corrected and Clarke flashed her a little grin.

"Yes, Frankenstein's monster." Clarke agreed, grinning as she pulled her eyes back down to Lexa's leg. "You will have to wear the scaffolding for a couple of months then we will set you up with a cast. You will be in a wheelchair for the next couple of weeks then you will be upgraded to crutches. We can even get you little lights for the wheels on your wheelchair if you want." Clarke said playfully, pulling a smile from the woman in the hospital bed.

"Red or it's a no deal."

"Red. You got it." Clarke nodded, "You will have to come back for a few weeks of physical therapy once we deem your leg strong enough." Clarke swiped the iPad to the left, turning the iPad back to her to read over what else had happened to Lexa. "Couple of fractured ribs, your lungs escaped relatively unscathed, one little tear were your left twelve punctured the tissue but they sewed you up. Other than that you are doing pretty well, all things considered." Clarke sat the iPad on the side table, smiling down at Lexa. "Now that all the obligatory doctory stuff is out of the way, how do you feel?"

"Still pretty high from all the medication they had me on," Lexa pushed herself to sit up. "I honestly can't feel a thing right now. It is glorious."

Clarke laughed, leaning back against the arm of the arm chair beside Lexa's bed, crossing her ankles. "Positive outlook, I like it."

"How long will I be in here?"

"Depends. If everything goes well, your wound doesn't get infected, and neither does the bone, then about five days. But, right now, I'm going to ballpark it at about a week."

"That's not so bad," Lexa reasoned.

"Compared to some people in this place it isn't." Agreed Clarke, "Do you want me to call anyone to let them know? Family. Friends. Boyfriend."

"None of the above. And I can let my work know once I get my phone." Lexa answered, sounding somewhat more sluggish than she had a few seconds ago. Clarke knew what it was, a timed morphine drip and Lexa had just had her next dose.

"Which I will get back to you right now," Clarke pointed over at Lexa as she backed up towards the door, leaning back to peek out into the hallway. "Ay, Monroe,"

Monroe looked up from the clipboard she was reading over, flashing Clarke a smile. "What's up, Superstar?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, nodding her head into Lexa's room. "Could you do me a favour and get Miss Woods her things?"

"Sure thing, Clarke."

Clarke smiled thankfully, ducking back into Lexa's room. The woman in the bed was staring at her, a glazed over look in her eyes and a dazed smile on her lips. "Sorted."

"I feel a little sleepy."

"Doctor Blake didn't happen to have mentioned a timed morphine drip, did he?" Clarke grinned knowingly, eyeing the IV in Lexa's hand.

"Maybe," Lexa's eyes drooped, "He's a good doctor but,"

"But?" Clarke prompted, slowly walking over to Lexa's bedside.

"I jus' wanted the pretty blonde who save m'life to do it." Lexa breathed, her eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds before she forced them back open.

"She kind of messed up her shoulder." Clarke chuckled, tilting her head to the side when Lexa frowned. "And as good as she is there is no way she could do a femur repair one handed."

"She saved m'life, y'know."

"She was just doing her job,"

"She was pretty," Lexa murmured sluggishly, lifting her hand to lazily point in the general direction on her face. "Beautiful eyes."

Clarke laughed, looking bashfully down at her feet, her toe scuffing against the floor as she crossed her ankles. "I'm sure she would be very happy to hear you say that."

"You know her?" Lexa whispered, her eyes fluttering closed again, and this time they didn't open again.

"Yeah, we are somewhat close."

"Then tell her that I said it, hm?"

"Will do," Clarke agreed, though she was more than sure Lexa had fallen asleep.

"Her things," Monroe held up the bag of Lexa's clothes and belonging.

"Just set it all on the chair. Keep an eye on her, ok? I'm still not entirely sure how she is going to take being in a wheelchair."

"No problem." Monroe sat Lexa's things on the chair and turning to leave, stopping in the doorway and turning back to Clarke. "You've been through a lot tonight, Clarke, you should really get some rest."

"I will. Thanks, Monroe." Clarke picked up the iPad and handed it over to Monroe as they left the room.

"Sure, we are going to miss you while you're out."

"I'll still be around. Purely consulting, no surgeries."

"You work to hard, Griffin," Monroe commented as she sighed some papers, glancing up at Clarke who was walking backwards towards the elevator.

"Coming from the girl who has been working for fifteen hours." Clarke shot back and Monroe chuckled, nodding her head.

"Touché. Goodnight, Clarke."

"Night, Monroe." Clarke called over her shoulder as she jabbed the down button on the elevator.

Raven and Octavia were waiting for her in the living room when she got home, a lukewarm mug of coffee waiting for her on the coffee table and a tiny space in between Octavia and the arm of the two seater.

"How's the girl?" Raven asked as Clarke settled down beside Octavia, the youngest girl curling up against her side, her legs moving to rest across Raven's lap.

"Ok, I think." Clarke looked down at Octavia, running her hand through Octavia's hair. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Sleepy."

"You can't sleep for another couple of hours, ok?" Clarke murmured against the top of Octavia's head, dropping a kiss on her hairline. "I'll stay up with you, we can play some board games."

Octavia laughed, "Twister,"

"With two girls who have busted shoulders?" Raven arched her eyebrows at Octavia who gave her a look of faux innocence.

"Pure coincidence."

"I'll go get Cludo. Nice try, though, psycho." Raven teased, leaning across to peck Octavia on the lips.

"I told you to stop calling me that. The first thing people with thing is that I am psychotic, not a psychologist." Octavia pouted as Raven headed into their room to find Cludo.

"You love it," Raven called and Clarke could tell by the little grin on Octavia's lips that she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke didn't look up from her breakfast when she felt someone sit down across from her, she knew it was Octavia, Raven never got out of bed with early unless she had to be.

"Raven told me she loved me in bed last night." Octavia murmured out of the blue, gaining Clarke's full attention.

* * *

Clarke looked up at her breakfast with arched eyebrows. "Like in bed or _in bed_?"

"We were just lying there, she was hugging me a little tighter than she usually does so I knew something was off, and she told me she was scared tonight -last night- after the crash. Then she told me she loved me."

"Did you say it back?"

"Yeah."

"And you meant it?" Clarke asked. "Because it isn't fair..."

"Don't try and psychoanalyse me, Clarke." Octavia scoffed, reaching over to grab a slice of toast from Clarke's plate. "I did mean it, I do love her."

"I am happy for you both." Clarke smiled happily. "Is she still in bed?"

"Work." Octavia corrected, rolling her eyes. "I told her she shouldn't go in today, that she couldn't do much with her shoulder but you know what she's like."

"I actually think I am going to go in, too." Clarke trapped a slice of toast in between her teeth as she grabbed her plate, dumping her left overs into the bin and dropping her plate into the sink.

"Seriously? Your arm is just as shot as hers." Octavia sighed, motioning towards Clarke's arm.

"Do you have appointments this morning?" Clarke asked instead of acknowledging Octavia's statement, chewing on her now cold slice of toast.

"Yeah, I can drive us in." There was no point in arguing, Octavia knew that, just like there was no arguing with Raven this morning.

"Just try to keep my car in one piece." Clarke grinned cheekily, throwing her keys at Octavia.

"Bite me, Griffin."

"What's the verdict with your car anyway?"

"Totalled but the insurance is working their magic." Octavia held the door open for Clarke, "Are you going to see the girl again today?"

"Lexa. And yes, I'm getting the impression she doesn't want anyone else to treat her." Clarke frowned a little, sliding into the passenger side of her car. "She was yelling at Miller last night, demanding I treat her."

"Well, you saved her life, you can understand why she trusts you but you aren't on active duty, you are in no state to look after a patient." Octavia buckled herself up.

"All the the hard work has been done, Monroe can do her checkups for the next few weeks until I'm better."

"You know you can't substitute patient relationships for real relationships." Octavia said, drawing a loud groan from Clarke.

"Octavia, stop psychoanalysing me, I'm not your patient."

"I know, I'm just saying..."

"Well, don't." Clarke interrupted. "And I am not substituting patient relationships for real relationships, I am doing my job. My real relationships are fine."

"Apart from the fact none of your relationships branch outside the hospital. That's not healthy."

"Do you every turn this off?"

"No," Octavia laughed. "Drives Raven mad."

* * *

Clarke wandered down the hall toward Lexa's room, peeking inside the open door to see the woman sitting in a sleek, black wheelchair, her pinned leg propped up, and she was staring down at her phone.

"Hey there, hot wheels." Clarke grinned, leaning against the door frame.

Lexa looked up from her phone, smiling when her eyes landed on Clarke. "Doctor Griffin."

"Look what I got you," Clarke held up the little packet of wheel lights. Red, just like Lexa had said.

Lexa laughed, shaking her head at Clarke. "Wheel lights, really?"

Clarke offered Lexa a cheeky little smile as she tore open the packet with her teeth, pulling out the little tab and shook one of the lights making them flash red.

"As cool as those would look on me, I wouldn't want to make everyone else in wheelchairs jealous, you know?"

"Ah," Clarke nodded, strolling over to Lexa and dropping the lights onto her lap. "You are a true Saint."

"We are a dying breed," Lexa nodded, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

Clarke laughed a proper belly laugh, sitting down on Lexa's bed. "How're you doing?"

"Fine, yes. The whole wheelchair thing is weird, I feel useless." Lexa held her hands up before slapping them down on the arms of the chair. "How is your shoulder?"

"Better, I should be back on the job within the next few weeks."

"Is that all you care about? Getting back to work."

"Do you know what it's like going from working every waking moment to doing nothing?"

"Every waking moment?" Lexa raised her eyebrows, "Don't you have friends to hang out with, a boyfriend to be with?"

"I have friends, every one of which works here, and we do hang out. Rarely, though." Clarke explained, "and I don't have a boyfriend. OR a girlfriend."

Lexa smiled down at her hands as she played with her phone, holding the device up and smiling at Clarke. "I haven't lost any business, which is good, I left all of the responsibility to my second, I was afraid she couldn't handle it."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer, I own my own firm."

"No way. You aren't even thirty yet." Clarke was impressed, this girl didn't even look like she was out of law school.

"If you want something strong enough you will work hard for it."

Clarke nodded in agreement, looking down at the clipboard she had in her hand.

"Why are you here?"

"I work here," Clarke looked up at Lexa through her eyelashes.

"I know but you are off, right? You can't work with your injured shoulder." Lexa motioned towards Clarke's shoulder, groaning as she tried to turn her wheelchair around so she could face Clarke. She still hadn't got used to this thing yet.

"I'm not doing any surgeries, I am only here for consults and to help the residents."

"Ah, imparting your knowledge on the newbes?"

"What can I say, I am in high demand." Clarke sighed dramatically as she stood up, waving the clipboard she had in her hand. "Speaking of, I have a few patients to see to. But I will come back and see you later if you'd like?"

"If you aren't to busy, but don't feel like you have too."

"I will stop by in a few hours," Clarke said, eyeing the pajamas Lexa was wearing. Hospital issued pajamas, Clarke knew uncomfortable they were. "Do you have anyone that can go pick you up pajamas or anything?"

"These are fine." Lexa assured.

Clarke just nodded. No one in their right mind would choose to wear those pajamas, they itched and the material didn't feel good against your skin.

"Doctor Griffin, there is a patient in the ER complaining of abdominal and back pains." Maya said as she left Lexa's

She would jump down to the shop down the block when she was on her break and get Lexa a decent pair of pajamas.

* * *

"Hey there, robocop."

"I'm a lawyer not a police officer." Lexa argued, not even bothering to look up from her phone, she knew exactly who it was. "And are you going to open with mildly offensive pet names every time we meet?"

"Count on it." Clarke grinned, dropping the pajamas onto the bed beside Lexa.

Lexa frowned, looking up from her phone to the articles of clothing on her bed. "What are those?"

"Pajamas that don't itch," Clarke explained, unfolding the pajama pants and motioning to the torn left leg. "I have even accommodated for the brace."

"Where did you get these?" Lexa asked as she held up the pajama top. They were a dark blue colour, plan, and made of a material that Lexa instantly wanted to rub against her cheek.

"Forever 21. It was the closest store to the hospital and I only had a fifteen minute break."

"You bought these with your own money?"

"They weren't all that expensive." Clarke shrugged, folding the pants back up.

"I will pay you back,"

"Don't worry about it," Clarke waved her hand dismissively, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm bored more than anything." Lexa motioned towards the TV. "Today was the first time since I was a kid that I have gotten to watch day time TV."

"How is it?" Clarke asked, sitting back against the arm of the arm chair, setting the iPad she was carrying on the table beside Lexa's bed.

"Not what I remember. I don't understand how people can't watch it day after day." Lexa shook her head, turning off the TV to give Clarke her full attention. "How is are arm doing? And how are your friends?"

"My arm is fine and I think the crash actually knocked some sense into them."

Lexa frowned at that, letting out a little groan as she pushed herself to sit up a little straighter. "How so?"

"Well, the two girls I was with, Raven and Octavia, I've been into each other for a while, I'm talking years, you know? They met in the hospital about three years ago, Octavia messed up her shoulder pretty badly, fell off her motorbike, and Raven was her physiotherapist. They finally got their acts together about half a year ago." Lexa was nodding along with Clarke as she spoke, her attention completely unwavering. "They aren't very open people but last night Raven told Octavia she loved her, which is big. I think the crash scared her."

"Did your other friend say it back?"

"She did, they're pretty perfect together, too." Clarke pulled the chair round so she could actually sit in it and still be facing Lexa. "What are your opinions on x-men?"

Lexa looked a little confused by the question. "I don't really have an opinion,"

"Well, the new one is playing on HBO2 right now, it was just starting when I left a patients room before I came here. You wanna watch?"

"Aren't you exhausted?"

"Not really. I think I've rewired myself to be awake for twenty four hours at a time, I've only been awake for about twenty hours. But if you want me to leave you be I can leave."

"No, that's not what I want, I've been going crazy in here on my own, my second won't even bring me in paper work to do."

"That's a good thing, you need to relax, if only for this week."

"What about you? You were in the same accident as I was."

"I didn't suffer a collapsed lung, though." Clarke pointed out, reaching for the remote on Lexa's bed and switched the TV on, flicking through the channels until she found x-men.

"I wouldn't have had you pegged at the superhero type, doctor Griffin."

"Everyone is the superhero type, you just gotta find the right superhero."

"Miss Woods," Bellamy announced as he entered Lexa's room, stopping short when he noticed Clarke. "And doctor Griffin."

"Hey, Belle."

"Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Bellamy asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sleep is for the weak," Clarke joked, looking back at the boy who arched his eyebrows expectantly. "I will head home after this is finished."

"Atta girl," Bellamy smiled, levelling his eyes on Lexa. "I assume doctor Griffin is looking after you?"

"She is."

Bellamy gave Lexa a satisfied nod and Clarke a warning look before leaving.

Clarke rolled her eyes, looking back at Lexa who was staring at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You and doctor muscle?"

Clarke looked confused at first but she seemed to get it when Lexa wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Bellamy and I? No, no no." Clarke answered, shaking her head definitely. "He's like a brother to me. We went through med school together and did our residency here together."

"Ok, sure."

"You're just trying to get a rise out of me," Clarke pointed out, leaning back in the chair and probing her feet up on Lexa's bed.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmhm." Clarke hummed, grinning cheekily but kept her eyes on the tv, even if she could feel Lexa staring curiously over at her. "And don't think Monroe didn't tell me you didn't eat any of your food today."

"Have you tried hospital food?" Lexa said and Clarke let her head roll to the side to look at Lexa. "It is like eating plastic."

"You still have to eat,"

"I will go down to the little cafe tomorrow," Lexa shrugged, "That isn't against rules, is it?"

"I doubt it would stop you if it was." Clarke replied with a little eyebrows raise.

"Excuse me, I'm a lawyer, I have to follow the rules."

"Yeah, ok." Clarke chuckled, turning her eyes back to the TV, a little grin working its way onto her lips when Lexa released a little laugh of her own.

By the time the film had finished Lexa's had fallen asleep, which didn't surprise Clarke, it was almost half past one and she knew Bellamy would've been in early to do a follow up appointment after her surgery.

Clarke slowly stood up so not to wake the sleeping girl, carefully picking up the iPad from the bedside table and left the room, smiling sleepily at Maya as she sat the gadget on the counter.

"Have you been in there since ten?" Maya asked with a little frown but didn't ask any more questions when Clarke nodded.

Clarke hopped a cab home, rolling her eyes at the sound of loud moaning coming from Octavia and Raven's room when she entered the house. She loved her friends but they could really test her sometimes.

She popped in her earphones once she got into bed, clasping her hands over her stomach and staring up at the ceiling, Lexa crossing her mind a little to offer than is probably deemed professionally acceptable as she slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, it's been a while. But I'm finished college now so hopefully I can update way more.

* * *

"Hey there, Cyborg. Shouldn't you be asleep."

Lexa's eyes quickly jumped to Clarke who was leaning against the doorframe, a little grin on her face.

"Clarke," Lexa greeted. "I'm not really tired. I thought you would have gone home by now."

"I was going to but I could go coffee." Clarke slowly walked into the room, resting her hands on the handles of Lexa's wheelchair. "Do you want to go for a walk? Get some coffee with me? Decaf, it's a little too late for caffeine."

"A walk?" Lexa raised her eyebrows, looking down at her injured leg.

"Ok, poor choice of words." Clarke chuckled, nodding down at Lexa's wheelchair. "You must be fed up is this room, you've been cooped up in here for a week."

"It is pretty boring."

Clarke grins triumphantly, a grin Lexa would expect from a teenager not from a top surgeon. "Come on then, let's go for a joyride."

"Do you always treat your patients like this?"

"Only the ones I like," Clarke offered Lexa her arm, helping her sit up before sliding it around her waist, lifting her up until she was standing on her good foot then pivoted her around to sit down on the wheelchair. She them lifted up Lexa's bad leg, setting it on the support, looking up at Lexa through her eyelashes. "So, no."

"What's the coffee like here?"

"Crap. Overly fermented, probably been lying for hours." Clarke answered truthfully, attempting to wheel Lexa out of the room but Lexa's hands on the wheels stopped her.

"My arms still work, doc."

Clarke held up her hands in defense, motioning towards the door. "After you, miss Woods."

Lexa rolled herself out of the room, Clarke following closely behind her.

"How has your day been?" Clarke questioned, jamming her finger against the down button, leaning her shoulder against the wall as they waited.

"Boring." Lexa sighed, rolling herself into the elevators when the doors opened.

"You will be going to physiotherapy soon, right?" Clarke asked, hitting the 'L' button. "It's critical to get people with an injury like yours back on their feet as soon as possible."

Lexa nodded. "Will it be your friend from the car or that Lincoln guy who has been coming to see me?"

"It probably won't be Raven, no. You will require a lot of support for the first couple of weeks and Raven is in no position to help you out like that, not with her shoulder." Clarke leant back against the wall of the elevator. "But I can assure you that Lincoln is almost as good."

"How long are you going to have your arm in a sling?"

"Couple of weeks," Clarke answered, monition for Lexa to leave when the doors opened on the ground floor. "I'm hoping to have it off within the next two weeks."

Clarke lead Lexa to the small cafe, motioning towards one of the empty tables. "What can I get you?"

"It's fine. I have money,"

"And I get a staff discount." Clarke countered, "Coffee? Decafe, and macaroni? It is decent, not rubbery."

Lexa nodded, "Sure."

Clarke took her purse out of her jacket pocket before setting it on the back of one of the chairs. "I'll be back in a sec."

Clarke strolled over to the counter, skipping the line of residents and visitors to order. "Two coffees, one decafe, and a macaroni." Clarke ordered, turning to Raven who was pouring milk into her coffee. "What are you still doing here?"

"Octavia's got called in, I said I would hang around and waiting until she was done." Raven answered, turning to lean against the counter, nodding over towards Lexa. "Are you hanging out with that girl?"

"Yeah,"

"She's pretty," Raven commented with a smirk, making Clarke roll her eyes.

"So, you love Octavia, huh?" Clarke teased, she had been waiting for the perfect time to use this to tease Raven, gaining a glare from Raven.

"Bite me, Griffin." Raven huffed, taking a large gulp of her coffee, releasing a satisfied sigh. "Man, I'm exhausted."

"Doc, your order."

Clarke grabbed the cup holder the barista was holding out to her before realising she didn't have any other hand to get the plate.

"I think we've got a problem here, doc." The boy behind the counter commented.

"Yes, Jackson, I see that." Clarke arched her eyebrows at the boy, effectively wiping the smile off her face.

"I got it," Raven set her coffee on the counter and grabbed the plate with her good arm.

"You should been getting that off soon, right?" Clarke nodded to Raven's sling. "It's been a week."

"You're the doctor, Griffin, you tell me." Raven commented, setting the plate down in front of Lexa, smiling at the woman. "I heard Lincoln mention that you're getting out tomorrow."

"Yeah. But I've to come back three times a week for physiotherapy."

"Lincoln is a good therapist, he will look after you." Raven smiled, patting Clarke's shoulder. "If you see Octavia tell her I'm waiting in the car."

"Will do." Clarke nodded once, sitting down beside Lexa. "You did tell me you were getting out,"

"I only found out today," Lexa answered, pulling Clarke's coffee out of the holder and handing it to her.

"Who am I supposed to waste my with?"

"I'm sure you will find someone else," Lexa said with a little grin, taking a mouth full of the macaroni.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" Clarke gasped playfully.

Lexa laughed, poking her fork into a few pieces of pasta. "Doctor Lincoln said I should be good to get out of this chair in about two months. But I need surgery to get this thing off, right?"

Clarke nodded, swallowing the mouth full of coffee. "Yeah but that's not a big deal. It takes about an hour, removing a few screws. Wrap up the wounds. You will be back in here for a while, until the the wounds heal, then we will cast your leg and you will walk out of here on crutches."

"Will you be back doing surgeries at that point?"

"I will be," Clarke nodded once, smiling over at Lexa as she ran her finger around the rim of her cup. "Why, miss Woods? Would you like little ol' me to do your surgery?"

"Don't be an asshole." Lexa huffed, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"I can do your surgery, if you want me too?"

"I do."

"No problem, once we know when you can have surgery I will sort that out." Clarke assured, glancing around the small cafe.

"What's that?" Lexa asked, nodding to the necklace Clarke was rubbing in between her thumb and forefinger.

"Hum?" Clarke pulled her attention away from Jasper and Maya to look back at Lexa, looking down at her hand when Lexa motioned down to it again. "Oh, I had this patient a few months back. Cute little guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, right little heart breaker, and he knew, too. He was always so happy, flirted with everyone, me, Maya, Monroe, Octavia. He was charming, had all of us swooning a little."

"Why was he here?"

"Brain tumour. And through everything he kept his cute little smile and charming attitude. Once all his hair started falling out he started calling himself Magneto." Clarke explained with a sad chuckle, a chuckle that told Lexa this wasn't a happy story. "He didn't make it, he fought, though. Two days before he died I went to check up on him and he opened with his usual 'good morning, doctor princess', he was adamant I was a Disney princess, and he gave me this." Clarke held up the little silver pendant about the size of a quarter that had the head of Aurora on it. "His mom said he spent five dollars in quarters trying to get Aurora from a gum ball machine. I guess I can't really bring myself to get rid of it just yet."

"Why do you feel like you have to?" Lexa asked, reaching out to take ahold of the pendent, running her thumb over Aurora's face.

"I'm a doctor, I'm not supposed to get attached to patients."

"You're human, too, you know?" Lexa laughed, dropping the pendent and picking up her fork again. "Some people just worm their way under your skin and you can't seem to shake them."

"Has it ever happened to you?"

"Of course. I work with the special victims unit at the local station. At least ninety percent of the cases I take are abused kids or something along those lines." Lexa shrugged. "They get to you sometimes, and I hurts if things don't work out for them." Lexa licked her lips, frowning thoughtfully. "I don't think that ever goes away."

"Surely you eventually become... Desensitised to it all."

Lexa laughed at that, shaking her head at Clarke. "This isn't some B-list horror movie, doc, these are people. You get attached, it happens, you can't prevent that."

Clarke hummed, draining the remainder of her coffee.

"Was he the first one you got attached too?"

"The first since I became a doctor but when I was doing my residency there was this teenage girl, she was going through chemo. Met a boy down there, too, it was fucking cute."

"What happened?"

"She survived. Both of them did. The last I heard they were still together." Clarke smiled. "And I didn't know you worked in special victims unit?"

"Yeah, it was something that I always wanted to do, help people, vulnerable kids, mostly." Lexa shrugged nonchalantly. "I want to help kids who have been written off by everyone else."

Clarke smiled softly at that, her eyes running over Lexa's still slightly bruised and cut up face.

Lexa glanced up at Clarke when she didn't say anything, doing a double take when she noticed the woman staring at her. "What?"

Clarke shook her head, startling when someone touched her shoulder.

"Well, look at you two. Best buddies."

"Hey, O." Clarke said with a roll of her eyes. "What're you doing here at this time?"

"One of the patients up on the pschy ward is having a tough time, would only talk to me." Octavia glanced briefly over at Lexa. "You know how it is."

"Raven told me to tell you that she will be waiting for you in the car." Clarke commented, tilting her head back to pout up at Octavia. "It's cute, how you guys can't spend more than a few hours apart."

Octavia's sweet, and also fake, smile didn't falter at Clarke's teasing. "Oh, don't even get me started, Griffin."

"You'd better go, wouldn't want to keep Raven waiting."

"Right." Octavia agreed, smiling over at Lexa. "You kids have fun now."

"She seems to come away from that crash pretty unscathed." Lexa commented as they both watched her leave.

"Mm, she was in the opposite side of the car."

"Griffin, didn't I tell you to head home." Clarke sighed at the voice, resting her forehead against her fist.

"I just wanted to have a coffee, Kane."

"I'm ordering you to go home. You work too much as is,"

Clarke sighed, lifting her eyes to look at Kane. "Of course, sir, I will head home right away."

"And take tomorrow off, ok? I don't want you to set foot in this hospital tomorrow." The man ordered. "Jeez, Griffin, you were in a car crash and you still insist on spending twelve hours in this place."

"What can I say? This place is like a home to me."

Kane levelled Clarke with a glare. "Take off, Griffin."

"Yes, sir." Clarke nodded, rolling her eyes at the pointed look Kane gave her before her turned to leave.

"He seems... Like an asshole."

"You have no idea." Clarke sighed as she stood up, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. "Looks like I won't be seeing you before you leave."

"I'll be back for physiotherapy at the weekend."

"Then I will probably see you then." Clarke motioning towards the elevators. "Do you need me to walk you back?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks," Lexa smiled, nodding down towards the food on the table. "For everything."

"No problem." Clarke nodded, digging out her phone. "I'm gonna call Raven to make sure they haven't left. Good luck with physiotherapy, ok? I will try and come down and see you."

"I look forward to it,"

Clarke pulled up Raven's number and hit the call button, flashing Lexa one last smile before heading towards the exit.

"Yes, we have left." Was how Raven answered her called.

"Then can you come back? Kane _ordered_ me to go home."

"Babe, turn back, Clarke needs a ride."

"Fine. But only because this is her car,"

Raven laughed at that, "We are coming back."

"Ok, thanks."

"So, Kane cut your little date with Lexa short?"

"It wasn't a date."

"What'd she say?" Octavia asked. "Put her on speaker."

"She said it wasn't a date," Raven answered, drawing a loud, condescending laugh from Octavia.

"Yeah right, she was staring at her like a awe struck teenager when I came over."

"Oh, shut up." Clarke huffed, leaning against the wall beside the exit. "I'm waiting outside."

"Hey, no judgement, she's hot. Probably, I haven't seen her without that bruised face."

"Not every one is as shallow as you are, Raven."

"Hey, I am not just with Octavia because of her looks," Raven defended. "Those are just a bonus."

"Aw, babe."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the way Octavia gushed, rolling her eyes even hard when she heard a wet smack. "Really guys? If you total my car because you could wait to get home to kiss each other there will be trouble."

"Someone needs to get laid." Octavia sang in a sing song voice just as she pulled up in front of Clarke.

Clarke hung up the phone, stuffing it into her pocket as she got into the car, buckling herself in and looking up to see Raven and Octavia blinking sweetly back at her. "What?"

"Did Kane interrupt you wittle date?" Raven asked with a mocking pout.

"Didn't you get to kiss her goodnight?" Octavia added, the same pout on her lips.

"It wasn't like that. She hasn't had a visitor all week, I thought maybe she could use someone to talk to." Clarke shrugged.

"I'm sure." Octavia grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke before she turned around.

"What did Kane say?" Raven asked, resting her chin on the chair, looking back at Clarke while Octavia pulled away from the curb.

"He told me to 'take off'," Clarke put on her best Kane voice, drawing a chuckle from her friends.

"I heard he is moving hospital. Somewhere on the west coast." Octavia said, one hand remaining on the wheel while her other hand slid over Raven's leg to the inside of her thigh, just above her knee.

"Thank god, guys an asshole." Clarke groaned and Raven hummed. "I'm not allowed to set foot in the hospital tomorrow."

"Which is a good thing, you need to have a rest."

Clarke tutted, "You sound just like Kane."

"Maybe you should go see you mom." Raven suggested.

"Yeah, she called this morning." Octavia added. "She was mad that she had to find out about your accident from Bellamy."

"Maybe if she didn't throw me out when I started dating a girl and then, whenever I do see her, all she goes on about finding a 'nice guy', like the fact that I told her I was bi is completely irrelevant to her. Maybe then I would feel more comfortable going and visiting her."

"I thought you were both over that?" Raven frowned.

"We are,"

"Clearly." Raven chuckled, turning around in her seat.

So she wasn't over it, but could you really blame her? She was homeless for a few days, she was sleeping on Raven's floor, not sure when Raven's mom was going to kick her out. The only reason her mom actually took her back was because 'the neighbours were talking'. That wasn't something that was easily forgotten.


End file.
